yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 021
"Double Trouble Duel, Part 3", known as "Demon Dragon! Black Demons Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-first episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on September 12, 2000 and in the United States on March 30, 2002. Summary Joey Summons "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and Yugi activates "Polymerization" to form "Black Skull Dragon" by fusing "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" with "Summoned Skull. This monster helps them win the duel even with the no-flying zone rule mentioned by the brothers. Yugi and Joey now have 10 Star Chips each. However, they must still choose one of the brothers' doors, and Yugi still does not trust either brother. He has correctly guessed that the brothers can alter the real-life labyrinth, ensuring that whichever door their enemies choose does not lead to freedom. However, Yugi does not mention this realization right away. He holds up two coins, each of which bears the emblem of Para or of Dox. He holds them in his fists, saying he will open one hand, and the concealed coin will be the chosen door. He opens one hand, and when the brothers see the Dox mark, they accept his apparent selection of the Para door. Then they smile and reveal that the Dox door was correct all along. At this point, Yugi reveals their secret, and he opens his other hand, showing the Dox coin. The first coin had been marked with one emblem on each side. Because the brothers fell into their own trap - a hand that can tell lies - the friends are free. Down in Pegasus's dungeon, Seto Kaiba finds Mokuba, but is soon confronted by Pegasus, who uses his Millennium Eye to lock Mokuba's soul in a card. He tells Kaiba that if he wants to see Mokuba again, he must defeat Yugi. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi & Joey Wheeler vs. Para & Dox Yugi has 800 LP remaining, and controls "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position hidden under "Magical Hats" and 2 Set cards. Joey has 1600 LP remaining, and controls "Flame Swordsman" (2500/1600) in Attack Position equipped with "Salamandra" and no Set cards. Para has 1700 LP remaining, and controls "Sanga of the Thunder" (2600/2200) and "Monster Tamer" (1800/1600) both in Attack Position and no Set cards. Dox has 1600 LP remaining, and controls "Suijin" (2500/2400) and "Kazejin" (2400/2200) both in Attack Position, combined with "Kazejin" as "Gate Guardian", "Labyrinth Wall" and no Set cards. Turn 23: Para "Sanga of the Thunder" attacks "Flame Swordsman", but Yugi activates his face-down "Mirror Force" to reflect the attack back at Para's and Dox's monsters. Para activates the effect of "Kazejin" to reduce the battle damage to "Gate Guardian" to 0, but the reflected attack still destroys "Monster Tamer", and Para receives damage equal to the difference between the ATK of the attacking "Sanga of the Thunder" and the destroyed "Monster Tamer" (Para: 1700 → 900 LP). Turn 24: Joey "Flame Swordsman" attacks "Kazejin", but Dox activates the effect of "Suijin" to reduce the battle damage to 0. Turn 25: Dox "Suijin" attacks "Flame Swordsman". Visually, the attack literally 'floods' the maze with water, sweeping everything in its path. "Dark Magician" is protected by "Magical Hats", but since "Flame Swordsman" is weak against water attacks, it loses 300 ATK ("Flame Swordsman": 2500 → 2200/1600). "Suijin" destroys "Flame Swordsman" (Joey: 1600 → 1300 LP). Turn 26: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Summoned Skull" (2500/1200) in Attack Position. Using the trail of water left by "Suijin's" attack, "Summoned Skull" electrically attacks "Suijin" without being adjacent to it. Dox tries to activate the effect of "Kazejin" to reduce the battle damage to 0, but Yugi activates his face-down "Spellbinding Circle", which prevents the sections of "Gate Guardian" from activating their effects, attacking or changing their battle positions, and decreases their ATK by 700 ("Sanga of the Thunder": 2600 → 1900/2200, "Kazejin": 2400 → 1700/2200, "Suijin": 2500 → 1800/2400). "Summoned Skull" destroys "Suijin" (Dox: 1600 → 900 LP). With "Suijin"'s destruction, the water disappears. Turn 27: Para Para activates "Remove Trap" to destroy "Spellbinding Circle" ("Sanga of the Thunder": 1900 → 2600/2200, "Kazejin": 1700 → 2400/2200). Turn 28: Joey Joey draws "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Yugi then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Summoned Skull" with "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and Fusion Summon "Black Skull Dragon" (3200/2500) in Attack Position. The Paradox Brothers then mention a special rule: the Labyrinth is a no-flying zone (i.e. flying monsters cannot move through it), therefore "Black Skull Dragon" is unable to move any spaces. Turn 29: Dox Dox draws "Riryoku" and subsequently activates it to halve Yugi's and Joey's Life Points (Yugi: 800 → 400 LP, Joey: 1300 → 650 LP) and add them to the ATK of "Gate Guardian's" remaining parts ("Sanga of the Thunder": 2600 → 3000/2200, "Kazejin": 2400 → 3050/2200). Because he activated "Riryoku", Dox must end his turn. Turn 30: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then releases "Dark Magician" from the "Hat" it was under, then moves it to the end of the labyrinth, right in front of "Gate Guardian". He then activates "Reborn the Monster" to Special Summon "Suijin" (2500/2400) from Dox's Graveyard to his side of the field in Defense Position. Turn 31: Para Para begins his turn without waiting to find out what monster Yugi revived. "Gate Guardian" attacks "Dark Magician", but Yugi activates the effect of "Suijin" to reduce the battle damage to 0. Turn 32: Joey Joey draws "Copycat" and subsequently activates it as a Spell Card. He then uses the effect of "Copycat" to activate the effect of "Riryoku" as its effect, halving the Paradox Brothers' Life Points (Para: 900 → 450 LP, Dox: 900 → 450 LP) and adding them to the ATK of "Black Skull Dragon" ("Black Skull Dragon": 3200 → 4100/2500) (NOTE: In the anime, Black Skull Dragon's ATK only went up to 4000). Turn 33: Dox "Kazejin" attacks "Suijin", but Yugi activates the effect of "Suijin" to reduce the battle damage to 0. "Sanga of the Thunder" attacks and destroys "Suijin" (as the effect of "Suijin" can only be used once per turn). Turn 34: Yami Yugi Yugi activates his face-down "Monster Replace" to make "Dark Magician" and "Black Skull Dragon" switch locations. "Black Skull Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gate Guardian" (Para: 450 → 0 LP, Dox: 450 → 0 LP). Aftermath Yugi and Joey win, obtaining the necessary ten Star Chips needed to enter Pegasus Castle. Yugi then uses two marked coins to select Dox's door while ensuring that it is the correct one to lead him and his friends out of the maze. Difference in adaptations *The keys, which Kaiba has taken from one of the goons, are removed from Kaiba's hand in the dub when he goes up to Mokuba's cell. *Close-ups of "Gate Guardian" are removed in the dub. *When Pegasus takes Mokuba's soul, a shot of him lying on the floor blank-eyed is cut from the dub. Errors * When "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" is initially Summoned, it gives off "Blue-Eyes White Dragon's" cry instead of its own. When it lands next to "Summoned Skull", it has its regular cry again. * When "Black Skull Dragon" was powered up with "Riryoku's" effect, its ATK should have increased to 4100 as Para and Dox each lost 450 Life Points and "Black Skull Dragon's" original ATK is 3200, and it didn't lose any ATK between when it was Summoned and when it gained ATK from "Riryoku". * In the dub, after "Suijin" destroys "Flame Swordsman", the Paradox Brothers are seen doing air flips again. For a brief frame, the entire gang can be seen at the entrance to the Dueling Arena, including non-Yami Yugi. * In the dub, after Joey copies "Riryoku" and uses it to power up "Black Skull Dragon", Dox says, "If you were smart, you wouldn't have used it on that treacherous water elemental, because it's him I'm attacking!" It's likely he meant to say "you would have used it on Suijin". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes